On the Path Home
by Iffert's Flame
Summary: Ranma finds that fighting his Honor is only the first step in regaining his life.
1. The enemy that is me

Disclaimer: Ranma, don't own him don't wanna own him, can't own him.

Chapter 1...

A choice made...

Ranma closed his eyes and breathed. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the backyard and began to meditate. He had checked with Kasumi and knew that no one else would be near the house for quite some time. It was a reprieve from the chaos that had seemed to follow him day after dreadful day. Temporary at best but with what has happened to him in the past he was decisively needed for the sake of his own sanity. 'Man, the breeze is quite light today', he thought to himself as he allowed himself to ground himself. As a meditating technique, Ranma had taught himself to listen to the wind, instead of thinking of a lit candle. As mecurical and translucent as the wind, he had imagined himself, fieghing and dodging, deciding long ago that a true warrior never truely needed to strike his opponent, instead the perfect warrior allowed the opponent to melt the wax of the candle with the firey rage that his opponent had for him. Silently he thanked a certian old ghoul for that bit of philosophy

Deeper Ranma slipped into his meditative state. Allowing the breeze to encircle him, Ranma sought out its prefect form to enlighten him on the true meaning of being a warrior. The wind to wash over him and began to carry away all that which would harm his sense of being. All of the anger and resentment slowly lifted from his body, though regret was as stubborn as ever, and his ego and pride was iron cladly attached to his being. Even so Ranma became more aware of his being, his ki, and something else that was more harshly embedded in him then his ego: the true enemy was always from within. Yet, even conflicted with such feelings, Ranma allowed himself peace as he continued to allow the breeze to carry him to his higher meditative state.

As he approached the state that he felt at most in peace with, he began to consider his enemy. It had a vicious hold on him, and threatened all that he had trained for and worse yet, this villian was the one thing that could destroy everything he held dear to him.

Honor.

In of itself, honor was a rock which held Ranma perfectly grounded, and steady. Honor had given Ranma something that his father did not give him, a sense of right and wrong, and his Code of Life. But, now, his rock had become his shackles, holding him to promises that consumed not only himself, but his friends, allies and even, damn you Ryoga, his rivals.

But, how could one fight one's self and win? He asked the wind.

The breeze, as if to answer, blew a leaf on to his face and flung it into the water. Ranma blinked, almost coming out of his meditative state and looked at the leaf. It somehow reminded him of his fight with Ryoga, when the lost boy first learned the breaking point. As the ripples extened from the floating leaf, Ranma retraced the battled.

He was winded and the Chestnut Fist had taken the last of his reserves. Ryoga still in pain, could have defeated Ranma (which made Ranma shutter) but they had both fell into the creek below, and Ryoga had transformed into a pig, getting knocked out in the process. Ranma studied the revelation closer, with a more critical eye, it was Ryoga that had destroyed the cliffside causing them both to fall. Suddenly, it became crystal clear to Ranma...

... Ryoga had defeated himself.

Suddenly another prominate battle flickered into his mind. With Happosi's weaking pressure point, Ranma had absolutely no chance in the world of defeating the old master. All had literally seemed lost until Colonge had shown him the Ascending Dragon technique which allowed him not only to defeat the Happosi but to blast Kuno, Mousse and Principle Kuno at the same time. He simply spun everyone around in a pattern and let ... their auras.. do the... rest?

As he thought the wind begged another question: did Ranma defeated, Happi with the Ascending Dragon... or did Happi defeat himself?

It was confusing for Ranma at first, but his mind as a martial artist began to quickly place all of the pieces together...

Using his own weakness, his fear of cats, he defeated the Monarch of the Amazons...

The battle on the cliffside that defeated resulted in Ryoga's defeat by using his own power against him...

Happi's defeat by using his own aura against him...

He allowed a smile to creep onto his face as the began to come out of his meditative state. He saw an opening that had not been there before. Ranma slowly rose to his feet, feeling refreshed and anew with a plan against his foe.

Saotome Ranma would simply let Honor defeat itself. Now all that was needed was a plan of action, and with that he would do something that he rarely ever do: Ask for help.

Kasumi happily began cooking the evening meal. It was nice to see Ranma meditate, he treated everyone (including himself) much more maturely when that happened. His abrasiveness subsided, Akane fought less with him, and as selfish as it sounded, he talked openly with her about himself, and his problems. She had almost giggled as a simple leaf had nearly knocked over the 'Big Bad Martial Artist', but she grew somber as he simply watched the leaf drift into the koi pond. It wasn't a look of befuddlement that Ranma had in his eyes, but Kasumi could not for the life of her understand what it was at first. However, when the odd look went to the determined on that Ranma had arose with, she had understood. Ranma had found an answer that he had been seeking. As she continued to watch him leaping over the pond and entering the house, she could have sworn that he had grown taller in that short of time that he had been meditating.

Entering the Tendo household, he quietly walked into kitchen and started taking out the plates and chopsticks. Still deep in thought he did not notice Kasumi quietly watching his movements. "Um, Kasumi?" he said tenetively. "Can we talk a bit after dinner?"

"I do not think that would be appropreate, it would not look... right." Kasumi responded, no matter how much she would enjoy the walk with her friend, it would be more right if it was Akane that he talked to.

Ranma sighed, he could swear that she was more honor-bound then he could ever be, but Kasumi was the only one he could ask about this, the one who could be trusted with this plan. "Well, I noticed that we are low on noodles, and a few other things, perhaps I could go with you to the store to do some shopping?"

Kasumi began to respond, "I'm sure that you and Akane..." but Ranma's serious sideways glance somehow silenced the arguement.

"It has to do with the engagement, and I need your advice about it. I think I have chosen." He said plainly. Somehow this didn't sit well with Kasumi, and her smile slightly faltered. Turning back to the table that he was arranging, Kasumi quickly continued to prepare dinner.

'He's chosen who he is going to marry?' She thought dumbfoundedly, in the little corner of her mind where her less then pleasant thoughts stirred, 'Its about damn time.' was heard. Taking a deep breath she simply said, "I see. So when are you going to tell everyone else?" It held the same pleasentness as always but somewhere there was a hint of hesitation.

"In three days." Ranma said flatly. "But, I need to make preperations, and I need your help... your confidence to make this work. Because in three days everyone is going to know what the choice is, and it might become a little more hectic then normal."

"Do you plan on telling everyone?" Kasumi said, there was something about how he was saying it, but it was overrun by the fact that he had chosen.

"Yup." Ranma said finishing the setting of the table. "Every last person who has a personal stake in my honor that I c... c.. care about. I think that they should all know what I have decided, from my own mouth. Will ya help me with some small details?"

Kasumi smiled brightly, "Of course Ranma, I will be more then happy to help with the preperations."

Ranma then asked, "But, I need your word of honor that you will not say anything about this until the moment after I have told everyone who comes, what my choice is..."

"And you know you will have it." Kasumi said, almost immeditily feeling that odd twinge in the back of her mind. That twinge became more of a bell of warning as she saw the sadness of Ranma's face. What has she just promised?

"Don't worry Kasumi... after I tell you about the choice, I won't make you help me if you don't want to, but I will hold you to your word." Ranma said, almost full of regret. Inside he was in knots, he was purposefully doing to Kasumi what had been done to himself in the past, her own honor would be used against her. But, as hypocritical as it was, this was needed for what he had planned in three days. He soon silenced himself as he heard Akane and Nabiki enter the front room.

Dinner was surprisingly quiet, Ranma and Akane had said very little to one another since she had come home from the marketplace. Nabiki had started to calculate the finances for the house, even Soun and Genma had not said much. But the most quiet was Kasumi, who had not said a word since her promise to Ranma. She had replayed the conversation in her mind and felt even more frightened each time she did so... who had he chosen? If it wasn't Akane then why would he ask for her help? The one thing that lept into her mind was how Ranma said what he said.... he never said, WHO he had chosen, but WHAT he had chosen.

Ranma for his part was quiet as he went over the thoughts that came from his meditation. Three days, he wondered, if it was enough time to enact his plan. 'Show some backbone', he chided himself, 'I've decided what to do now I have to just have to act upon the idea.' He didn't even notice his father stealing some of his pickles and rice. He also didn't notice the small looks that he got from Akane. Focused on his determination everything else had taken a back seat.

With that silence came an uncomfortable feeling from Akane, who had hoped that he would say anything, insult or otherwise. The silence was close to unbearable for her as she simply ate. 'What's wrong with my baka?' She thought to herself, 'Maybe I should prod a bit and see if I can get him to snap out of whatever the heck is wrong with him this time.'

"Ranma?" She asked quietly. When he didn't respond, she started to get annoyed. "Ranma, what's wrong?" She ever so gently prodded her elbow into his arm just enough to get his attention.

"Nothin', I'm just thinking about a technique." He said as truthfully as possible, his eyes never leaving the soup bowl.

"Oh", Akane thought, as her annoyance had become subsided, for the moment, "So can I see the move that you are working on after dinner?"

"No, I haven't perfected it yet." Ranma had said, sparing Kasumi a glance, he continued, "It's something that I have been working on for years."

Genma had slapped hartly on his son's back saying, "I knew I was still teaching you something, perhaps a few good pointers of what your working on will help you become as good as I am." This only illicted a angry look from Ranma as he turned back, and looked at Akane for the first time since dinner began.

"No? What do you mean no?" Akane's temper started rise again, "What do you think I'm not good enough to know how to learn a move from the Great Ranma Saotome? What's really wrong, you don't want to be seen by anyone doing something that your not good at?"

Between Genma's comment and Akane's prodding Ranma's mouth got the better of him, "Nope, I just doubt that a tomboy like yourself is smart enough to even come close to understanding its moves." 'Whoops!' the back of his mind shouted out after the statement.

Akane fought the urge at leaving Ranma under the dinner table as she gritted her teeth and said hotly, "RANMA!! You take that back, anything you know I CAN LEARN AS WELL!!!"

With her blue aura up and everyone else backing away from her, Ranma took a deep breath, "Maybe..." but his foot slammed right into his mouth as he couldn't resist the comment, "...in a million years."

That was the last thing that Ranma heard himself say in the house as the ever famous mallet and smacked Ranma right out of the house. With the amount of anger behind the swing it had looked like he was being thrown right toward the marketplace.

Nabiki commented, "Nice shot sis. If we knew that you'd do that well tonight I'd have sent him with a list of groceries."

Kasumi just sighed and started heating up some water.

Later that evening, Ranma returned home, and as Kasumi had predicted wet and a girl. Kasumi pleasantly smiled as he turned she walked into the kitchen, handing Ranma a kettle and setting some tea right beside him. "Do you feel alright Ranma?"

For his part Ranma didn't seem as hurt as he would usually be when knocked into LEO by the Akane Express. He simply let the hot water wash over him bringing him back to his uncursed state. Not that it was an odd feeling, changing from girl to young man was now a natural occurance for him. Looking over to Kasumi, he said, "Thanks for the hot water Kasumi. I feel fine actually. I was thinking about that talk that I want to have with you, are you still up for the evening?"

'Goodness, he is much too use to the abuse.' The eldest daughter thought to herself as she took off her apron, "Yes, yes I most certianly am. We can walk out to the Dojo if you want to talk in private."

"Naw, no offense, but there are ears everywhere and I ain't up ta dealing with that particular problem." Ranma said as he started back toward the front door. "Beside's it's a nice night for a walk any how."

Knowing Ranma's stubborness, Kasumi simply put on her shoes on her way out the door. It concerned her that she was going out with a walk with her sister's fiancee' and it didn't seem proper to her. But, he had confided in her, and Kasumi was more then happy to obige Ranma with at least a little bit of time to talk. Seeing that the sun had nearly set she gazed out into the sky and agreed with Ranma, "It is a beautiful night."

After walking a few blocks from the Tendo's Ranma started looking around, making sure that no one had followed, including the lost boy. 'That hard head would show up on my wedding night just to make my life hell.' he thought morbidly. He also looked at Kasumi, she seemed pensive about the walk, and he knew that it wouldn't get any better. 'Ok Saotome, its time to put the plan into action.' the determination came back into his eyes. He turned to Kasumi and said, "I have decided on something." it was a simple statement in of itself but he was still hesitating in opening up the flood gates, "I'm tired Kasumi, tired of the promises, the obligation, the hatred that people have toward each other toward and because of me."

She simply nodded, there was no need for her to say anything at the moment. The boy, no, the young man, needed to collect his thoughts for whatever reason that eluded her. As she thought before, it was nice to see him in this light.

"Ya know how many people I have to marry to fullfill obligation of honor?" Ranma asked. He shook his head in disgust "At least three or four of them. You know how many of them I love?"

Kasumi looking at Ranma as they walked, "At least one?" She had hoped anyway. But the reaction that Ranma had told her diffrently. "All of them?"

"Not a single one of them." Ranma said flattly. The response caused Kasumi's smile to falter a bit as he continued, "I don't know them in any other way other then being my fiancee's. We never talk... unless its something of grand importance about the situtation an' I'm tired of it Kasumi, worn out from the whole blasted thing. Damn it I don't want a fiancee, I want a friend."

"But Ranma, you aren't exactly forth coming with your feelings." Kasumi countered. "Have you talked to Akane about it?" Heck even Shampoo knowing about this would serve some good, she thought to herself.

"Her, no... I ... can't." His resolve faltered a bit, he had to admit that Akane would be the best out of the three fiancee's but the rejection he dealt with her day after day distroy that caring "She hates the idea of a forced marriage, and even if she l..l..likes me the engagement thing has tainted her feelings towards me."

"What about Ukyo or Shampoo?" Kasumi finally asked. While she didn't see talking to either of the other rivals 'improper' so to speak, she was a supporter of the Tendo/Saotome union, however this point needed to be adressed "I mean, even though I wouldn't exactly approve going to the other two, you would be talking to someone."

Ranma, sweating a bit stopped walking. He turned to look at Kasumi and simply bowed his head, "Shampoo is trapped in this about as badly as I am... trapped by honor and law. She has to kill me or marry me, there is no in between for her as far as she is concerned. And Ucchan... I can talk to her, but I can't talk to her like I can..." He raised his head. 'Courage Saotome' he thought as his resolve came back to him, "Like I can talk to you."

There, it was said.

"I see." Kasumi said hesitantly. It was the closest to him declaring his feelings toward anyone she knew. She didn't like where this was going in the least bit. Not that she minded the attention, it was just that Ranma was engaged to her sister. Her face wore the confused thoughts she was feeling at the moment. Her smile simply vanished into something that was unreadible

"Hold on just a sec Kasumi, I ain't lookin' to get engaged to you or nothing like that", Ranma said he wasn't disappointed that Kasumi had been taken aback, he just wanted to make sure this didn't spin out of control like most of his conversations had, "I like you as a friend, and right now I need a friend's help."

A sigh came out of Kasumi, she looked down at the street as if to say something else. However, she somehow knew not to press the issue of Saotome's new found courage. Being forever the Tendo diplomat she decided to bring the subject back as she spoke softly, "You have said as such, and you have said that you have decided, now what have you decided?"

Ranma looked at Kasumi, he was impressed by how tactical Kasumi was, he had definately not given her enough credit on intellegence. But a morbid though had crept into his head, reminding him of what he had to do, 'I'm so sorry.' was all that he thought at his mouth said, "I have decided... to commit seppuku." And as Kasumi paled Ranma simply continued, "And I want you to be my second."


	2. Honor bound and binding

Ranma's still not mine, unfortunately nor is Kasumi.

A/N: I decided to flesh out this chapter after deciding that it both ended too soon and didn't end the way I wanted it to...

Part two

Honor both bound and bonded....

Kasumi couldn't believe her ears... ritual suicide? Was he crazy as his namesake? With adoring potenial wives, caring friends and parent that totally adored him, and he wanted to kill himself off? She had to stop for a moment, while her blank and expressionless face covered quiet well the turmoil inside of her. "But, why?"

Ranma for his part, with his plan of action in mind, didn't skip a beat by answering, "Because it will give everyone the freedom they need to go on with thier lives. If I kill myself Ryoga will have no one to be angry at, Moose can pursue Shampoo, Ukyo can go back to her resturant business and face her father as a woman, Shampoo will be able to go back to China, Dad won't have that stupid contract hanging over his head anymore, and Akane can be happy again." He could feel his Soul of Ice technique breaking little by little as he tried to explain all at once. 'It's the only way, I'm sorry', he thought to himself.

Kasumi, still looking blankly at Ranma, tried a different tactic, "Ranma, if you decide to kill yourself you'll never be able to prove yourself to your mother. We all know what type of person you are, your mother will accept you for who you are just like the rest of us." It started to feel lame but she needed to buy a bit of time in the arguement to try and change his mind. Her thoughts whirled chaoticly as she listened to his response.

"I'm a girl half the time, how the heck is that suppose to be able to fulfill the Man Amongst Men contract. I'm pretty sure my mother would be more then happy to be my second knowing that I'm Ranko Tendo, coward and a liar... not her son Ranma Saotome, the greatest martial artist of this generation." Ranma said dispassionately. He could understand her plight to woe him to reconsider, but his choice was clear as far as he was concerned.

The tears sprung forth as Kasumi's face frowned and her peaceful and calm demeanor soon was swept with the wave of saddness, "Damn it Saotome, everyone loves you... and not just your fiancees, and yes I mean all of them... you have Ryoga's respect to chase you to be the best, our fathers are so proud of you, most advisaries that you meet become either enarmored by your kind heartedness or respectful of your mercy." She knew that she was becoming incohorant but she had to try everything before giving in to Ranma's request.

The tears itself started to melt away the Soul of Ice, and the swear word almost knocked Ranma off balance, but his resolve remained stead fast as he retorted, "Respect, no Kasumi, Ryoga doesn't respect me, he wants me dead. He'd probably be in the cheering section if he knew about the seppuku. As for respect of my foes, I wouldn't have as many foes or fiancees if it hadn't been for my stupid pops. He screwed so many people over when it came to my honor, even when I didn't give it myself. He's more responsible for my seppuku act more then anyone else with the exception of me. He's an honorless cow who I wish I had the courage to kill."

Kasumi became frightened as Ranma spoke of his father, 'What have we done to this sweet poor man.' she thought. Kasumi did know about the majority of Genma's screw-ups from Ukyo to the Neko-ken. Even she in the confinds of her own mind wanted to sell Ranma's father to the Zoo for some of the insane things that he did to his son. 'All in the name of the Art.' She thought banefully. Turning to Ranma she put on a brave face even though the tears and retorted, "Ranma Saotome, you are neither a liar nor a killer. You have fought bravely for the protection of not only my sister but for your mother and Shampoo. Have you so soon forgotten that time that you were going to let Shampoo kill you in your girl form, or have you forgotten how hard you fought to get Akane's memory back? I could name dozens upon dozens of things that would not have been possible without your being here. Yes, your not perfect, your a rude, immature, and an unrefined ruffian that would rather have a nice brawl rather then go to school. But your just as quick to jump to a friend's aid, no matter how backhanded your help was at the time. Your honor has kept you here, with us, its kept that stupid secret you keep from Akane, its done more good then harm so why don't you let us try to figure a way to bring everyone else happiness with their honor intact. Please there has to be a way..."

Ranma put his forefingers in Kasumi's lips, "Everyone will have their honor with this act. You know it and I know it and sometimes that's more important then happiness. I ain't changin' my mind on this one so you might as well except it as fact. So the only question is, are you going to help me out or am I going to have ta find someone else?"

She looked sadly at the pigtailed martial artist. She could think of a thousand more things to say, but nothing to change his mind. Then in desperation insperation struck, "Ranma, before I answer, what would satify everyone's honor in your mind... to keep you from killing yourself?"

Oddly enough a small smile crept into Ranma's face, "If everyone agreed to release me from my honor bound ties to them. Tendo, Mom, Ukyo, Shampoo, heck I'd be happy if Ryoga admitted being P-chan, but I'd be happy with just the others."

She thought about what he had said, "So specificly, if Shampoo denounces your hand in marriage, Father lifts you from having to marry Akane, and Ukyo releases you from your engagement then you won't kill yourself?"

"The only thing getting left out is there not being any reprisals toward the three of them for breaking off the engagements or marriages." Ranma continued. "And if my mom, can't kill pops either."

Nodding slowly, Kasumi answered, "Then, Ranma Saotome, I, Kasumi Tendo, eldest daughter of the Tendo Clan, will be willing to be your second in committing sepikku in three days hence." With that she gave a deep bow, thinking, 'That gives me three days to save your life.'

That night two people failed to sleep much that night....

The sun had come up and Kasumi had hardly slept a wink. The ensuing fight that resulted from Ranma's declaration had put Kasumi out of sorts. Though in the conversation that happen last night, Kasumi saw the logic of committing ritual suicide, everyone would have thier honor, including Ranma, intact. Not that it helped matters any that he would leave a lot of people alone, including herself. Damn our stupid sense of honor, she spat out at herself. Honor must be satified, one part of her said, while the other part screamed, its not right and not justifiable. This war within herself had left her more then a little frazzled by the time the sun was about to rise. In the end, as sleepless as she had been, she got up, dressed and begin the day.

Akane had left for the morning to go to school early, thankfully, Kasumi did not want to explain the rings under her eyes just yet. She was also thankful that Nabiki was not a morning person so she would not suspect anything out of the ordinary, she hoped anyway.

No the only person in the Tendo home that would see anything would, of course, be Ranma. She could hear him sparring with his father outside, which was to say that was one step higher then a practice dummy for the younger Saotome. Kasumi saw how brutal Ranma had been to his father, easily slamming the elder from wall to wall. The taunting was just as brutal, almost icily barbed toward his father inadaqucies, as far as being a 'man'. And when his father tried to retort, Ranma simply slammed him into the koi pond below them and telling his father, "You gotta try harder then that pops, your killing all the fishes in the pond with the stench you have."

With a dry mouth, Kasumi said softly, "Ranma... Uncle Saotome, breakfast is ready."

Mercifully, Ranma heard her and lept from one of the rock into his sitting place in the dining area of the Tendo's house. He did however spare his father a kick to the head sending the elder back into another wall. Gliding with grace he slid around the table picking up his chopsticks and chowing down into the food. If there was any guilt in his mind there was nothing on his face to show it.

Genma for his part walked into the kitchen with feetmarks all over his chest and head. He looked questionably at his place as he noticed that nothing was there. "Kasumi dear," he said with a chuckle, "Um, where is my food?" This was a bad sign to be forgotten at the table, and Kasumi was if nothing else a excellent housekeeper and a wonderful hostess. 'Perhaps she is ill.' He silently thought as he looked toward the kitchen.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Uncle Saotome." Kasumi said in the most pleasant smile her tired face could muster, "I've seen how hard you've been training your honorable and disciplined son I wanted to make your favorate dish this morning all for you." With that she brought out a silver tray. On this tray was a pile of rice that almost the size of Genma's belly. On top of the pile of rice were two pickles as large as they came. "Oh and I almost forgot...." Walking back into the kitchen she brought out another smaller plate, stacked with fish saugages.

Somewhere in the background someone had to save Ranma from choking to death as started to fall over in laughter. Genma himself was befuddled, he couldn't understand why Kasumi though such an odd combination was his favorate. Was she feeling alright? In the end he thought to himself that it was probably something that she had come down with last night. There was no way possible that she would have done anything to be disrespectful toward him or Ranma. Unless of course the boy had done something to make even Kasumi angry.

"Soun old buddy, shall we start the day with a game of Go?" Genma said as he dismissed Kasumi's supposed error to circumstance.

Soun, not as easily distracted, looked over to Kasumi with a questioning gaze. Was there something wrong with his daughter? Was she sick, did she need to see a doctor? Was she dying? Tears almost started to well up when Genma's question had penetrated he head. If there was something wrong then his friend would have sensed it as well.... "Yes, a game of Go is always a great way to work off breakfast."

Nabiki who had simply watched the whole episode only woke up when the younger Saotome had started to choke on his rice when Genma had been presented with is 'breakfast'. It was then that she noticed the state that Kasumi had been in this morning. 'Rings under her eyes?' she thought with concern, 'A blatant slight toward Uncle Saotome? What the hell is wrong with her?' Though the fogginess of her mind, the calculations had started to whirl in her mind. Her father was slightly cross when Kasumi 'rebelled' against the guest the first time when she served up the bamboo shoots when they first arrived. She checked the time and noticed that for once she was late for school. "Come on Ranma, I'm sure that you'll love to explain why you didn't go to school early with you fiancee today would you?" She asked with a smirk, and continued as Ranma rolled his eyes, "Oh and that's 5000 more yen for saving your life today, I'll just put that on your tab."

Ranma grumbled something as he got up and thanked Kasumi for the breakfast. Ranma didn't make eye contact with Kasumi thoughout breakfast. He seemed to be content to just sit there and enjoy what was probably one of his last meals. Though it was still priceless what she had done to his father, he still needed to keep his resolve. He looked to her in a sorrowful manner, he hated to do what he did, but there was nothing to even remotely do to 'fix' the damage he did last night. Today was going to be bad enough without overly thinking about what he did last night, and besides there was no turning back. He only hoped that the peices would fall into place before the drastic measures that he had place would have to be done.

Only Nabiki saw the glance that he had stolen from Kasumi. She noticed it looked smothered for some reason. Did he have a thing for her older sister? She almost chuckled at the notion of Saotome actully having feeling for ANYONE that had nothing to do with a rivalry. It wasn't sex, Kasumi was tired and not 'glowing' as it were; she did know that they had left for a bit together late last night but didn't get anything out of it. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself again. None of this morning had made sense so far and today was going to be busy so she couldn't follow up on this mornings events. With nothing to do with it right at the moment, she simply filed the information away for later study.

As everyone left for school Kasumi watched with a weary eye at her father and Genma. Neither seemed the wiser of the 'subtle' hint that she had left for Uncle Saotome. She couldn't spare another thought to them or breakfast as she began to do the dishes. In her mind she went though a plan that she had been trying to put together last night.

'Amazon laws, words of honor, a dowery and a united school of martial arts are hanging on one side of the balance and a man's life on the other side.' She began to think to herself. 'Without revealing what was said last night and who would be on my side to help me dissolve at least some of these problems without hedging for one side or another.'

Her first thought was Auntie Saotome, she was Ranma's mother with some say in what had happened to her son. If there was the triad of fiancees she would be the first person to be able to sort this situation out without the stain of dishonor. But there was that blasted contract, the Man among Men contract that needed to be resolved. That alone would require delicate planning and thinking on Kasumi's part. But if there was something to be said about Nodoka, it was that she could probably be the only person in Nermia that would be able to stare-down Cologne. As much as she hated to do it the only way to start to fix any of this was to talk to Auntie and hope for the best.

With that she picked up the phone and dialed Nodoka's number...

TBC....

Tick tock, Kasumi, times running out.


	3. Setting her foot firmly on the path

Ranma... not mine... but not yours either.....

I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been critiquing my work and who have enjoyed the story so far. All this is apprechated.

Chapter 3

Setting her foot firmly on the path...

Nodoka Saotome had spent the morning pruning some of her flowers in her garden. As lackluster as her days have been, the rose garden had been something of a relief for her for the past recent days. The stress of not seeing her son, but having him so close to home was almost unbearable. She wiped the sweat off of her brow as she worked on her garden in full earnest. Only her mind was on her son, and the rage that she had felt for Gemna for taking her son away from her. She forced herself, in recent days, not to think of the contract that she had forced onto the two of them before they had left 10 years ago. It was her disciple alone that kept Soun alive when he lied to her about Ranma's whereabouts. But, what was Ranma so afraid of that he couldn't see her again.

She found herself recounting the first time that she found out that Ranma had returned to Tokyo. She remembered the heartache she felt when they had suddenly gone on a 'training trip'. Did Genma want to keep her son away from her? That in of itself was intolerable to say the least. Then there was Ranko Tendo, such a sweet young woman, almost like a daughter, and more like what her son would be if he had been with them. What a tomboy she was, Nodoka thought to herself, and her pet panda that was one well trained animal.

There was one other thing that stuck out in her mind, the accident at the hot water spring. If it hadn't been for Ranko she would have been seriously hurt, but why did the hands feel larger... more manly... how was it that Ranko had no breasts at the time that she had saved her. She also could never gotten it out of her head a very male voice calling out for his mother. So many questions left her empty and heart broken.

A ringing of the phone brought her out of her sad thoughts. Quietly she resisted the urge to cut the bushes down with one swipe of her katana, and got up to answer the phone inside.

"Saotome residence." She answered as politely as possible.

"Auntie Saotome?" the voice on the other side answered, "This is Kasumi, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Her smile on the phone faltered a bit. Nodoka forgave the Tendo children for supporting Soun's blatent lie to her, after all they were being dutiful daughters. This did not mean that she would let this slight slide forever, "Of course, I have all the time you need." Nodoka could have sworn there was a tension from the eldest daughters voice, something was brewing.

"I really can't talk to you over the phone about this, um, I need to talk to you about Ranma sometime today." Kasumi continued as if someone had release some pressure from her. "Its about the engagements." She immeditatly chided herself for making the slip of multiple engagements.

Nodoka paused for a moment, 'Engagements', she thought wildly, 'as in more then one?' Composing herself after another moment of rage she started, "I see..." and biting back another question, "I assume you'll want to meet somewhere outside of your house?" As much as she resisted the voice came out a bit more colder then she wanted to, as her hand had slid to the hilt of her katana.

Kasumi noticed the chilling change in Auntie's voice as she realised what had been said. Swollowing up the courage to continue and keeping in mind what needed to be said, "Yes, you are correct. How about your house in a few hours?"

'She's brave enough to come to the loin's den.' Nodoka thought silently, "Very well, I will expect you before the end of the morning." Nodoka didn't want to continue this short conversation any longer then nessesary. Fortunately neither it seemed did Kasumi.

"Thank you very much, I will be there as soon as possible, Nodoka" For some reason 'Auntie' just didn't seem very approprate at the moment. There was a hint of something else in Ranma's mother's voice, was it the slip that caused it? Kasumi was not sure if the tone was there at the beginning of the conversation, but not wanting to unravel before the meeting, she went to the furo to relax a bit before leaving.

As she stepped in she wondered to herself, how am I going to begin to lay the foundation to save Ranma's life? How would she handle Shampoo, Ukyo or even goodness forbid if Akane saw Kasumi as a threat? Would Cologne or Nodoka give any insight to the way to easy the path of honor for Ranma, or would they even try? Most importantly, why did Ranma confide in HER to help him out?

Half a city away Nodoka began the same movements though for different reasons. Why was it Kasumi the one who would bring such things up? Did Soun not have enough willpower to be able to control what was going on inside his own home? What fool thing has Genma done to bring such seething disgrace to the Clan? The one most important thing that stuck out in her mind was where did her beloved son, Ranma, fit into all of this, and how would she protect him if it came down to a question of honor?

'Too many questions, and not enough hints for answers', they both mused to themselves as they took their individual soaks. They both imagined a life without Ranma and both suddenly felt a slight chill, even in the warm waterfilled furo. Surprising the chill could be felt thoughout the know population of Nerima.

Steeling herself, Kasumi realised that there was little time to relax as the morning commute would be a long one. She got out of the furo and changed into some of her spring clothing and as she left taking a bundle and slinging it over her shoulder. She didn't bother to call out to her father, as to not raise suspicion, instead leaving a note that she was taking a walk and would be gone until afternoon.

Quickly she made her way to the train station and left for her destination.

In another part of Nerima, there was one other who felt the ominous stirrings, and this was something that concerned even the Elder of the Amazons. Most calamities that happened in Nerima usually came without a guise or a tremor, but with a force that would make most earthquakes proud. Cologne gave a slight chuckle, it had to be son in law's doing, she thought. Not because Ranma was a troublemaker, trouble just seemed to find him and promptly drop him in the center of whatever chaos was happening. Closing her eyes she meditated on the uneasiness and realised why she was so alarmed, there was no sign of chaos anywhere in the air. This became more frightening because it had such a low and hidden feeling to it, yet the feeling of uneasiness was still in the air. The slight smile drifted into a frown as she also noticed the approach of her eager grand daughter. Shampoo's bubbly personality was causing a disruption upon the feeling, and was preventing the elder to peer into the subtlies of what was directing such a dreadful feeling. With a deep breath she broke her concentration and turned her attention upon the younger amazon.

"Shampoo, come here for a moment." Cologne said pointing at a nearby chair. "There is something I want to show you."

Immeditatly Shampoo complied. 'Is this a lesson?' she thought to herself, "Yes, great-grandmother?" She cursed her voice as it once again betrayed her seemingly lack of knowledge in Japanese. She swore that she'd date Muu Tzu for a chance at more Japanese lessons so that she could at least get the pronouns right. If nothing else she wouldn't sound like she had candy in her mouth running around on a sugar high. Composing herself for a moment and sweeping those thoughts out of her mind she turned her attention back to her beloved grandmother.

Cologne did not repremand her for losing focus, not yet at least. "All I want you to do right now is sit there, close your eyes and tell me what you see." She knew what would probably be the first thing that she would say, but still gave Shampoo the benefit of the doubt.

Clearing her mind the best she could, Shampoo centered herself and concentrated. Reaching out with her feelings she latched onto the first familiar, and most loved person that she could feel, "Ranma! I felt Ranma!" She almost cried out as she snapped back out of her trance. This of course earned a painful pop to the back of the head.

"I said concentrate and CLEAR your mind." Cologne chided, though sympathic to the youngling. "Your love is strong, I know but there is something... ominous out there, and I need you to ... assist me in locating it." 'And perhaps learn a thing or two from this experiance.' she amended silently.

The pain subsided, and Shampoo once again closed her eyes and concentrated. This time she resisted the temptation to 'feel up' Ranma again (though in the recesses of her mind there was a certian thrill to what she did) and instead focused her mind on her grandmother. Using her as a guide, Shampoo felt herself become one with the world around her, and for once she struggled. The chaos that was flowing though the area was immense. As she struggled she used her grandmother's guidence to hold herself together. She could start to sense emotions, not only in people but how they became interwoven in a mesh of conflicts and interests that seemed to stream in an endless array of patterns. It was undaunting and confusing and it was all that she could do to keep from fading into the colorful mesh that called for her. How did such conflicting feelings bind themselves together? She thought as the sensation began to confuse her even more so then before. Feeling overwhelmed she reached back out to her great grandmother to discover that she was no longer there.

Horrified and fearful, she stuggled in the sea of emotions, as if trying to swim in water for the first time to keep from drowning. Shampoo gave the ultimate effort to reach into the recesses of her mind to bring herself back home again. Her grip of herself became firmer as she could feel her body calling back to her. Shampoo, as she began to awake and feel herself back in order felt something... something odd within the chaos. It was misplaced, yet she couldn't feel where it was coming from. Whatever it was somehow it had to do with herself, grandmother, and...

"Ranma?" She gasped as she came out of her trance. There was not a trace of her bubbliness that ususally came with the name, the voice itself was laced with fear and anxiety. Looking questionably at great grandmother she said nothing and only listened to Cologne's lecture.

"What you have done is placed yourself on the first step of awareness that you need to have to become an Elder. It is simply called the mind's eye." Cologne began, "It isn't a trick or a technique that is to be mastered such as martial arts, it is something that is within all of us. A 'sixth' sense as some would call it. There is very little I can do to explain what it is other then a warning that you much go into such a trance with the clearest of minds and the strongest of hearts for without it you could become lost in the cyclone of emotions."

Shampoo gave an exclaimation as she asked, "Great Grandmother, Shampoo not know why Shampoo almost lose herself."

"It is simply because your not ready to do such a thing alone." Cologne answered, "At least not yet. One of the components of being able to survive the experiance is the 'Soul of Ice' which is the same technique the son-in-law has mastered, though I truely doubt that he would survive such an experiance with all of the emotions that he has steeled within himself." Then continued, "He would basicly explode from the experience. That is why I have never tried to make you contain your feelings, and yet tried to guide you to a discipline that would allow you to use the Soul of Ice effectively when you were ready to use the Mind's Eye. Now, I'll give you a lesson soon enough, I just wanted to know what it was that you felt when you were opened with the Mind's Eye."

Slowly, Shampoo told her, not leaving out the details of fear and anxiety that she felt when she was alone. Surprisingly to Shampoo this didn't illict any more then a nod from her grandmother. As she finished she noticed the glint of concern in Cologne's eye when she talked about the displacement of feelings.

"As I feared, something is amissed." the Elder replied, "and if your right it has something to do with everyone in Nerima. I fear child there is nothing to do now but to contemplate what the problem might become. Come, its almost time to open the cafe'." Just as quickly as the lesson began, it ended, leaving Shampoo more then a little confused.

Meanwhile at Furinkan High School, Nabiki Tendo found herself in her normal place in the morning, dragging Kuno's tattered hide into the nurse's office. With a nod from the nurse Nabiki simply flopped the kendoist's body on to the nearest bed. 'Why oh why do I put up with your poeticly stupid crap.' she thought irriatably to herself. 'Its not like I could get the yen off of you with pictures of my sister or help studying. Why have I more often then not gone into the routine of watching over you instead of just leaving you the bill and walking away?'

She knew the answer as she watched his prone form, 'Because, before Akane came you were spewing that poetic crap at me... before when I use to like it... before you started decending even further into your 'condition'.' Once again the tear threatened, and once again Nabiki's iron will disallowed the tears to fall. They would come later... at night, when no one was watching. For now business needed to be dealt with. "Come on Kuno, its almost time for first period." She took a nearby basin and clocked Kuno awake with it.

"Gah, the foul sorceror has once again used his foul magic to shield himself from my wrath." Kuno exclaimed as he looked over at Nabiki. "You need not use your trickery to awaken the Blue Thunder, I was merely contemplating on the way to defeating Saotome."

'Oh goodie, we get to see him get beaten for the second time today.' "Come on Kuno-baby." Nabiki said struggling the urge not to clock Kuno harder with the basin, "The English Test is today and I need you for an... experiment, for my Business Class."

"What foul demoness plot have you this time to lift the yen from my hands." Kuno said, he could not understand why he was dealing with such a nuicence. There was only the fragment of a reminder of something that was in the past. But the present called, and the future with Akane, and the Pigtailed-Girl pressed such matters away as he looked sternly at Nabiki.

"Oh I can do that anytime", she answered playfully. "I'm just wanting a partner in an experimental business, and since no one else wants to be your partner I thought I would graciously lend you my support in the endevor... for a small fee of course."

"The heavens would weep for such a partnership," Kuno answered, yet not rejecting the idea entirely. "If only to show my prowlness in the art of business, I will show everyone the the Blue Thunder is not only the greatest Kendoist of Japan, but as well a shrewd man of business."

"Good then over lunch we can hammer out the details", Nabiki answered as they shaked on the 'deal'. It was not much, but for now this was the closest that she would get to her friend for a while.

Kuno, with the air of arrogance, walked the hallways. He was dismissing the idea that Nabiki had any other intrests other then monatary toward himself. It was then he felt something, the floor started to give way from underneath his body. 'Odd' he thought to himself, 'No one told me that they were remodeling the school.' Walking a little further he heard, laughter.

Someone was laughing. 'What nonsense is this' he thought to himself as he noticed the laughter getting louder. The laughter sounded almost childish in away, nothing that anyone with the right sense of breeding would ever get caught doing. With her back to her Nabiki never saw him looking around for the giggling and chuckling that was obviously directed toward him.

And yet in had no malice to its voice. Nothing that seemed to be nothing more then someone wishing to have a good time. Tatawaki Kuno stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a junior high school boy, who was wearing a kendo outfit, fighting... or was he playing with some invisible friend. It was the silliest thing Kuno ever saw, sternly he looked to the child and said, "Foolish child how dare you mock such a elegant art such as kendo, by such a unruly and ill mannered fashion. I would advise you to..." and that's when he saw the face.

He was much younger... but yes, Kuno was looking at himself, as if there was a mirror that seemed to distort his age somehow. Shaking his head, 'I must have taken an ill fall from the dark sorcery of Saotome, for this I will have vengence as high as the heavens can reach.'

He was greeted by the younger Kuno sticking his tounge out at him. "Bah, bah, bah, you allllways say stuuupid stuff Blunderhead."

Angered by the lack of respect, Kuno stepped forward saying, "How dare you speak to me in such a manner, I am your superior and I command you to become disciplined as I have become."

The younger Kuno only shook his head and drooped his bottom lip out as if to pout, "But I wanna play with Na-Na-chan." And defiently he stomped his foot out once, "I wanna see the boy turn into a giiiirl. You've played long enough Tatawawakwaski, I wanna play." With that said the boy pushed the elder Kuno down and seemingly merged with him.

Nabiki still unaware of what was occuring in Kuno's mind contemplated the days when Kuno was more... sane as it were. She found herself smiling at some of the memories that she her sisters and Kuno had together all those years ago. It was a shame, the old him would make a hell of a rival for Ranma. Heck, Nabiki mused, as a twelve year old Tatawaki could probably kick the crap out of his older version. As she walked away to lead Kuno to first period, she felt him jerk upright and rigid. Not that it was abnormal but that also precluded an attack, but he hadn't had one of those in years. She chanced a glance backward and saw Kuno's eyes glazed over and a blank expression.

'Oh hell' was all Nabiki thought as he limply fell over top of her.

TBC...

Next time: Rewind.... Replay....


End file.
